Electrical sockets are found everywhere. However, most sockets cannot change the orientation of the jacks or terminals, which may cause problems in use, and in some cases difficulty in inserting and removing of plugs, especially for three-hole sockets fixed on the wall.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.